Crime Scenes
Crime Scenes are locations featured in every case in Criminal Case. Description The player has to investigate different crime scenes for each new case they receive. At the crime scene, the player is given a list of the collectable objects they have to find scattered throughout the area. After finding the object, the player must click on it to collect it. Greater scores are awarded for solving the scene quickly; however, multiple and quick miss-clicking (clicking on items that are not listed or on the background) will cause a 3-second time penalty during which the player cannot do anything. Important pieces of evidence which lead the player further in the investigation are also obtained at crime scenes. The player is rewarded with experience (XP) and coins each time they solve a scene. They can also get extra rewards (such as cards and snacks) with the help of their pet. Also at the end of every crime scene investigation, the player receives a final score depending on how fast they cleared the scene. The final score contributes to a cumulative star rating for the stage. Stars are used to advance through the game's story. A maximum of five stars can be earned for a single crime scene. Earning five stars in all crime scenes of a case gets the player a Gold Medal. Playing crime scenes require 20 energy points at each "go". However, an all-starred crime scene (a crime scene in which the player has earned all five stars) requires 5 energy points only. Happy Hours can reduce the energy needed to 15, 10, or 0. There are also bonus scenes in every single case. Bonus scenes allow the player to earn more stars in a case, and are unlocked individually after certain amounts of stars are acquired. There are three different types of bonus scenes, as described in the following. *'Puzzle': A puzzle-style hidden object scene that must be unscrambled. *'Time Attack': A hidden object scene in which the player must find and collect as many objects as they can in a given period of time. *'Differences': The player must find a set number of differences between two otherwise similar scenes. All cases have six crime scenes (i.e., excluding the bonus scenes), with the exception of The Death of Rosa Wolf, Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful, which feature two crime scenes each, and Corpse in a Garden, which features four. Although the game is primarily a single-player affair, each crime scene has a leaderboard, and the player may choose a "partner" from their list of "teammates" (friends who also play Criminal Case and are "recruited" to the player's team) to join the investigation of each scene and provide hint bonuses. Gallery Screenshots CS Menu.png|A screenshot of the crime scenes menu. Scene_Cleared-Grimsborough.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Grimsborough. CCS2SceneCleared.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Pacific Bay. Jackandcarmencrimescene.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in World Edition. Madeline_Issac-FinalScore.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Mysteries of the Past. Jones Gloria-FinalScore.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in The Conspiracy. JackZaraSceneCleared.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Travel in Time. Example_PS.png|A "Solve the Puzzle" bonus scene investigation in progress. Time_Attack.png|A "Time Attack" bonus scene investigation in progress. Differences.png|A "Spot the Differences" bonus scene investigation in progress. C1updated.png|Roadside (Industrial Area, Grimsborough) GBC18-CS1A.png|Cooper Park Fountain (Financial Center, Grimsborough) C22CS3A.jpg|Galloway's Antique Shop (Historical Center, Grimsborough) C32CS1A.jpg|Campus Lawn (University, Grimsborough) 3. Marina Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk (Maple Heights, Grimsborough) C52-CS2.PNG|Lighthouse (Airport, Grimsborough) 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack (Ocean Shore, Pacific Bay) C62RestaurantA.jpg|Restaurant Terrace (Bayou Bleu, Pacific Bay) C67MainStreetA.png|Main Street (Inner City, Pacific Bay) C74JazzClubA.png|Jazz Club (Jazz Town, Pacific Bay) C86IceCaveA.png|Ice Cave (White Peaks, Pacific Bay) C87IvywoodSignA.png|Ivywood Sign (Ivywood Hills, Pacific Bay) C101A61A.png|Army Base (Rhine Canyon, Pacific Bay) 3. Park.jpg|Park (Innovation Valley, Pacific Bay) C107S2A.png|Mennagio Casino (Paradise City, Pacific Bay) C115VRA.png|Virtual Utopia (The Wastes, Pacific Bay) C120S3A.png|Venice Canal (Venice, Italy) C124S2A.png|Protest Square (Tripoli, Libya) C133S2A.png|Tower Square (Astana, Kazakhstan) C136S1A.png|Shiva Temple (Bangalore, India) WEC29-CS1A.png|Game Center (Tokyo, Japan) WECase35Opera House.png|Opera House (Sydney, Australia) C40WECS3A.png|Victoria Falls (Zambia-Zimbabwe border) C159S2A.png|La Boca (Buenos Aires, Argentina) C171S2A.png|Times Square (New York City, New York, U.S.) C172S2A.png|Tavern Counter (New Haven, Concordia) C181S1A.png|Picnic Lawn (Elysium Fields, Concordia) MOTPCase188-CS-3.png|The Brass Compass (Century Mile, Concordia) MOTPCase194-CS-3.png|Moulin Rose Stage (Sinner's End, Concordia) DeathWithoutParoleScene5.jpg|Mine (Coyote Gorge, Concordia) MOTPC31CS3.jpg|Crimson Bridge (Crimson Banks, Concordia) Stock_Exchange_Steps_Crimescene3.png|Stock Exchange Steps (Wolf Street, Concordia) CrimeScene Garden.png|Garden (Grim Chapel, Concordia) C225CS1A.png|Council Chamber (Ivory Hill, Concordia) C231S3A.png|Tower Platform (Capitol Peak, Concordia) C237S2A.png|High School Entrance (Fairview, Grimsborough) C241S1A.png|Art Gallery (Money Mile, Grimsborough) C246CS1A.jpg|Blue Flamingo (The Greens, Grimsborough) C251CS1A.jpg|Destroyed Monument (Old Town, Grimsborough) C256CS3A.jpg|Broken Bridge (Maple Heights, Grimsborough) C263CS1A.jpg|Edge of the Dome (Misty Grove, Grimsborough) C268CS1A.png|University Entrance (University, Grimsborough) C279CS1A.jpg|Parking Lot (Spring Fields, Grimsborough) C280CS3A.jpg|Airport Shuttle (Airport, Grimsborough) C291CS1A.png|City Hall (Newmark, Grimsborough) C294CS1A.png|Circus Maximus Box (Ancient Rome, 37 BCE) C299CS1A.jpg|Launch Pad (Houston, Texas, USA, 1969) C302CS3A.jpg|London Tavern (London, England, 1515) C308CS3A.jpg|Anubis Square (New Cairo, Ptolemy Dynasty, altered 2029) C313CS1A.jpg|Pirate Tavern (Port Braxton, West Indies, 1719) C321CS1A.jpg|Great Wall of China (Song Empire, 1235) C322CS3B.jpg|New York City, 2029 (New York, U.S., 2029) C326CS1A.jpg|Alcatraz Island (San Francisco, California, U.S.) C329CS3A.jpg|Tacos Pueblo Restaurant (Taos Pueblo, New Mexico, U.S.) C337CS1A.jpg|Magic Tree (Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming, U.S.) C339CS3A.jpg|Millennium Park (Chicago, Illinois, U.S.) Promotional images 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 888.jpg 111111.jpg PI2.jpg PS6.jpg PI1.jpg PS5.jpg 1457742_1406959996206737_919296459_n.jpg PS2.jpg PS1.jpg sketchcase56.jpg PS3.jpg C111SneakPeek.jpg Videos Evolution_from_sketch_to_crime_scene Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay